Three Voices (Rain of Brass Petals Edit)
by Of-Pins-And-Needles
Summary: A song fiction based on the Three Voices ( Rain of Brass Petals Edit ). He wanted her, stole her, needed her. She didn't want him, she craved for life, craved for the other... And he would never give it to her. His heart set another, his eyes never upon her... She would never get what she wanted. But the first would... Dark, PHxMaria, JamesxMaria, Bad/Happy Ending


_"I am the first"_

His first breath of life, couldn't be called life. He choked, snarled, and bit at something called air... He could only hear the childish giggle behind him as he rose... He was given this blade, given this duty, and he would not fail. He looked upon the child before him, and yet, could not find the same bitter hate he felt for everything but her... But he couldn't remember life before her... His creator.

_"a shadow at the end"_

He was the grand judge, he decided when they should die. He snarled, watching them within the dark as he stood an almost predatory stance... Waiting for the one named _James_ to notice him... That... Thing disgusted him.

_"of the hallway"_

The blonde man spun around, and they were face to face... Only bars to protect the man before him. Why did she choose him? He was everything that miserable man wasn't. He was guilt, he was weakness... That thing couldn't measure to his power, his sin, his pride. Why? Why did she choose him?

_"I spin the carousel"_

The game was played by her, he was only the pawn that made it come true. He made her wishes, her commands, her dreams come true... But what of his? He thirsted to not be alone, he wished to be a part of something, anything, he didn't want the darkness to take him fully...

_"the laughter recedes away"_

And then he saw her. Such a pretty little thing, golden hair, sea green eyes, looking all lost and alone... He thirsted for her. He requested for her... He was given her. James didn't deserve her, that little vixen, that minx, was all his. He would make her his, whether she liked it... Or not.

_"my finger on your lips"_

She didn't want him, didn't love him. It drove him crazed, made him snarl and make her take him. She twisted, cried, withered, but she would never escape his wanting hands as he took her, and forced himself upon her. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, but he would never say it, would never allow it out... Only the name repeated in his mind over, and over again...

_"I stole something precious"_

He took her as his own, the town gave her to him. To take every day, every night, he would never be alone. James thought he could take her. She was left behind, left to be all his, to belong to him. Soon enough, she gave up, whimpering and crying for help that would never come, but how she secretly loved it. With her name forever on his tongue, he always recited it in his mind, like some sick symphony, 'Maria..'.

* * *

_"I am the second"_

This town spoke of unspeakable horror, and yet, she couldn't find the way out. Her mind raced as she tried to find her way out, desperately seeking the world beyond this point... But she could not seem to remember a world outside of this one. It was driving her crazed, as she gave a hopeless cry to the sky.

_"alone in a faceless crowd"_

She couldn't see this world around her, as she desperately sought for someone who felt the same. She found a little girl, named Laura, but yet... The tiny thing ran from her in giggling fits. It was driving her to suicide. And then she met him. The man behind the door. She seeked for his hand, and yet, when giving him what he needed most... He disappeared. He left her alone. All hope was lost at that moment, as she rose the gun to her temple...

_"a human caught"_

She felt him. Why did she feel him? She was drawn to him, wanted him, craved that life he had. She crawled her way to him, licking her lips with murderous intent almost as she thirsted for the life that he held. She wanted him. Something wanted her. The process cycled in some strange illusion. Give me your life, she begged, not wishing to be alone in this darkness. She needed him, she needed to never be alone.

_"in monochrome dreams"_

She was locked in his fantasies, he was the one who controlled the world around her... But it did not explain that thing that seemed to crave for her. She ran from it desperately as the elevator began to close, shouting for James. She didn't want to be left behind, left alone to face this unfaced thing, but none the less... She would have no choice. The blade struck through her, or so, she had thought as the door closed. James let go of her hand. The great knife had only knicked her. She could hear his deep, labored breathes behind her...

_"I scream to wake up"_

He ripped at her skirt, ripped at her being. There was something he wanted from her so desperately as he balanced his arms upon the handle of his sword, her back pressed against the side of it. She screamed, wishing hopelessly that this was just a dream as he thrusted deep into her. She could only push against his chest protesting against him as he made her his, claimed her, but for what reason? She would never know. She would only try to get away...

_"my voice drowns deep underground"_

In the dark once more, in his liar, only his. Her mind swam as she tried to find ways to get out, only to have the only entrance open, and close as the screeching of metal on the ground welcomed her ears once more. She wanted to beg him to let her go, but there was no way... He would only take her, grunt, use that large, long tongue upon her body... She tried to whisper something, only to have his finger press against her lips. She could only cry in quiet sobs as he kept her.

_"only the dead can hear me,"_

Only James could save her from this nightmare. She begged for him, but he would never come for her, would leave her... She was not his Mary, but this strange thing before her wanted her. Perhaps, she had looked in the wrong direction the whole time? Or perhaps she was going insane. She couldn't tell how long she has been locked up inside of here, all she knew was that she was his... And there was no hope, no help, she would remain here forever... Forever his.

_"see me~"_

There was no need for chains upon her wrists. No need to lock her in the room. At his beckon, his simple call, she came to him. She smiled at him. He took her, stroked her, made her cry in pleasure as he took her. Sometimes he even held her and just petted her, his body still against hers as she accepted her fate... She wasn't James's Mary, but she was Pyramid Head's Maria... His little Maria...

* * *

_"I am the third"_

He came to this town for her, came to find her, needed her, craved her... He had fooled himself to believe a strange lie. He would never allow the truth to come upon him, as he simply searched for a being that had long ceased to exist. He searched for Mary.

_"a master"_

This was a hell hole. It seemed to know his deepest fears, exploited them, created this Red Pyramid Head Thing, and a woman named Maria. She was everything he had ever wanted, her beautiful features so much like Mary... The way her hips move reeked of seduction, and he caught himself staring upon her far too many times. He needed to find Mary, needed to save himself from this sinful desire.

_"a sentinel of awakeness"_

Was this a dream? Or was this reality? He couldn't quite tell as he pushed himself to keep going, to keep trying to move to some endless goal that he knew the truth of all the long. He just wouldn't allow this to happen, he refused to acknowledge what he had done... Or the repercussions of it. Before he knew it, Maria was snatched from his hands, gone, and he could do nothing but watched as the Red Pyramid Head Thing take her from him.

_"I hold truth like a torch"_

Maria was alive. Or, she was Mary... He could not tell. She behind those bars, he craved for her, needed more of that touch of hers. He needed her oh so desperately. He wanted to take her underneath him, wanted to kiss her, make her his all over again. She seemed so off though, he could not put his finger on it. Oh well, he simply needed to break her out, and then he would have her again... As if nothing had happened.

_"shadows flicker before me"_

He was going insane. Everything was driving him to crazed visions, to drastic acts as the male attempted to regain a hold of himself... But only remained to grip at nothing. He cried out for nothing, as he was tortured for some unremembered sin. The Red Pyramid Head thing demanded of it, made him watch it, made him feel it... He would never have his sins forgiven. He would try though, he would oh so desperately try.

_"rapid eye follow the"_

He had rowed the boat to the Lake View Hotel, his arms sore as he gritted his teeth. His hair was scattered all over the place, eyes dazed with insanity as he did what he could to take her. He needed her. Needed this truth... Needed her to forgive him. He would not rest till he had it, despite how these monsters of the past chased him... Ripped at him. Maria had suffered enough. Mary was needed for this hell to finally stop.

_"chain of thought"_

Left her behind. She was dead, the _ things_ dead. All he needed was to find Mary, put her to rest, end this all... And that is exactly what James had done. Upon the cemetery he smiled... Looking upon Lauren's grave. She held his hand quietly, looking up at him as he glanced down upon her. With a simple pat of her head, he began to walk... And she with him. She was innocent, she did not deserve this world. He would take her with him. They would be alive once more.

_"until the silence ends"_

He was not sure what had happened to Silent Hill. He had left Maria behind, Billy dead, and had taken Lauren with him... She was a sweet little girl, given a second chance, and put upon the world. She excelled in everything she put her mind to, but his dreams constantly brought him to that town... But not to Mary. She had forgiven him, graced him, and with his sins washed from him, he had been able to leave that town... With Maria all alone. He tossed and grunted in bed, watching his Maria being beaten, abused, and raped constantly by his guilt... Forever subject to it.

* * *

**My last writing of the night. I feel quite proud of this. This was a song fiction, dedicated to the song called Rain of Brass ( Three Voices Edit ). If it were not obvious, the first person is Pyramid Head, the second person Maria, and the third person is James. It all just seemed to click to me for some reason as I listened to this song while writing my other fan fiction for Silent Hill.****  
**

**I hope this was all enjoyed, despite how some may not like it due to the obvious rape. Yeah, it's there. Not graphic, but, this was meant to be a dark story none the less... And not quite an happy ending. This does apply to my other fan fiction slightly, over how Maria was delivered into the world... By Pyramid Head's request to never be alone.  
**

**Please, do give reviews, fav/follows, and PM me for any reason~ I love all helpful reviews and such upon this!  
**

**-OPAN  
**


End file.
